


Yancy is so Done!

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Yancy loves his little brother, he really does, but there are limits.





	Yancy is so Done!

It wasn’t every day just most days. Sharing a house with his kid brother was a challenge. Well the challenge was his brother’s boyfriend. Raleigh alone was okay. He helped raise him and they got along pretty well. The kid couldn’t clean a thing to save his life and until his clothes stunk, he had no idea how to operate the washing machine. But all that was okay.

No, the challenge was one Chuck Hansen. Brash and cocky in ways neither he nor Raleigh could ever dream of being. No, Chuck was six feet of fiery Australian ginger asshole in the shape of a linebacker. He’d managed to turn Raleigh from a dedicated top into a power bottom. How did he know? Because Raleigh screamed at the top of his lungs every time he got fucked. Every. Time. And that just happened to be almost every day.

Now Yancy knew the Becket boys had big dicks. Nice and long with enough thickness to be substantial. No, Chuck had a COCK. And Yancy knew this because he walked around without a stitch of clothing on all day long. He only wore clothes when he left for school.

Even that wasn’t why he was done. Nope, it was the fighting. If those two weren’t fucking, they were fighting. All. Day. Long.

“Rals, dump his Aussie ass and find some guy to fuck,” Yancy was sick of offering this advice. His idiot brother had been dating the ginger asshole with the cock of a god for almost a year. “All you two do is fight.”

Raleigh looked down at his mushy cereal and frowned. “That’s not all we do,” he lamely defended. “I like him okay?”

“You yelled at him and called him an insensitive lout with the manners of a T-Rex!” Yancy threw up his arms in exacerbation. “And I don’t want to hear about how good he fucks you; I already hear it enough! And air out your room sometime! Smells like a locker room!”

“Dammit, Yancy! It isn’t just the fucking, which is really good, he kisses me in the library, on the street, any and everywhere. He isn’t ashamed to be with me. He likes me,” Raleigh stammered. “He doesn’t care what people think. It’s refreshing.”

Taking a deep breath and pinching his nose to focus, Yancy conceded that point. They grew up in Alaska with a dying mother and a father who abandoned them after she died. They lost their sister to the system and running away. It always felt like they were being judged and found wanting. And he could see the brash asshole punching anyone who made a negative comment about Raleigh. “So only he gets to insult you?”

“Something like that.” Raleigh chuckled at a memory. “Honestly I think that’s how we flirt most of the time now.”

“Rals!” Yancy grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the door. “I know you love his cock, but can you get him to at least wear something when he leaves your room?”

“You’ve seen it, he goes commando most of the time so it doesn’t get squashed in a pouch.” Raleigh loved the look of anguish on his older brother’s face. Priceless. “I’ll get him a robe or something.”

“Fine.” Yancy had to get to work. At least it was peaceful there.

* * *

 

“Mr. Becket there is a Mr. Hansen to see you,” called the receptionist. “He said it’s important.”

“Send him back.” Yancy opened his mini-fridge and pulled out some water. He might need to take some Tylenol after this unexpected meeting. He glanced up as Chuck filled in the doorway. “Come in.”

Chuck nodded and looked around. “Raleigh said you had a great office and nice job. Good on you, mate.”

Small talk was the last thing he expected from Chuck. The kid was either fighting, fucking, playing whatever sport he played, or studying. Who knew he had the brains to be an engineer? That much asshole shouldn’t come with a big brain too! “What can I do for you?”

“I want to marry your brother,” Chuck said looking Yancy right in the eye. “I love the cheeky fucker.”

Yancy spit out his water. “What? All you to do is fight. Like all the time.”

“More like flirting,” Chuck said leaning back. “It’s fun. Gets the motor running so we can get to it. I like to switch because your brother is gifted, but he really likes it when…”

“I get it,” he cut Chuck off because he already knew way too much about his little brother’s sex life. “But married?”

“He looks up to you. Your opinion matters the most to him. If you said no then he might end it. I graduate in a few months.” Chuck looked down. “Got into Grad School here. Raleigh is almost perfect. Except for picking up his damned clothes. It’s called a hamper!”

On that he could agree with Chuck. Raleigh was a slob in many respects. The boy could cook up a storm, but couldn’t clean a pot to save his life.

“Look, my dad is Aussie SIS, I grew up all over the planet. Mum died when I was young. Never felt like I belonged anywhere, then I met Raleigh. We hated each other, then found we like the same movies because no one else has any taste, and then we got drunk and rooted. And did it again, and again,” Chuck had a fond smile as he said that. “Point, he means more to me than my dog and Max is aces!”

That headache was definitely coming on. There was no denying Rals had a quirky smile when he texted with Chuck. Yancy often lamented with his best friend, Tendo, how stubborn his brother and his jackass boyfriend were. The more he thought about it…

“I told him to break up with you,” he confessed.

“What? Why!” Chuck was about to beat up his boyfriend’s brother.

“All you do is fight! But I realize you deserve each other.”  It was the truth. Raleigh _was_ just as much of an asshole as Chuck. Rals always called Yancy the asshole, but Yancy knew he was the responsible one. Chuck was an only child. “Yup, you two deserve each other. I think I’m going to head out of town this weekend. You two have the house. You can be as loud as you want, walk around bare ass to your heart’s content.”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “You Beckets are pretty big you should know underwear gets cramped!”

“They sell some for big boys!”

“Oi, for fifty American! I can’t afford that until after I get a big-time engineering job,” Chuck countered.

Raising his hands in surrender, Yancy nodded. The really good underwear was expensive and Chuck had no reason to be modest. He really needed to get a life of his own. “You hurt him and I will end you,” Yancy said with steel in his voice.

“Yancy, mate, if I ever hurt him, I’ll let you end me.”

The kid was all sincere blushing and looking mad that he was blushing. Ugh. “Fine, I approve. Get him a ring and make him all sunshine and rainbows for days.” Just what he really needed, Raleigh floating around for weeks.

Chuck smiled broadly. “Already in the works. Have a mate that makes jewelry and shite. Thanks, mate.”

Yancy stood and shook his future brother-in-law’s hand. The kid was stacked. No wonder Raleigh screamed his head off nightly. He tried to derail that train of thought quickly. Too late. “I need a life.”

“My dad is single. His platonic life mate just got married so he’s looking to settle down.” Chuck waggled his eyebrows. “We’re built similar.”

“Out! Go harass my brother!” He watched the asshole walk away and did appreciate the ass on the kid. “Raleigh is lucky and cursed all in one. Wait. He better not be moving in full time!”

He pulled out his phone and sent a text his best friend. He needed a road trip. So done with his brother and his asshole fiancé. Done.

**Author's Note:**

> I write stories to share on my birthday. This isn't porn, but it is fun. Enjoy!


End file.
